A Kitty's Gift 2 -The Fun Continues
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Blaze can't get the sexy fox God outta her mind. Will a trip to his shop help? Read to find out. Contains language and sexual situations. Do not read if under 18.


**AN: Hey all. I'm back with part two of this little series. I may do a part 3, I'm not sure yet. Depends on how popular this gets. Yes I'm also still working on adventures of Miles and Mobius. I'm just taking a little break from it. Anyways do enjoy this latest work and I'll see ya at the bottom.**

**Nope I don't own Sonic. I just make smut of it. Plus if I did own it. Then Fiona would be with Tails.**

* * *

**A Kitty's Gift 2 -The Fun Continues.**

Blaze looked up at the electric sign that buzzed above the shop she now stood in front of. Prower Electronics. Yep, this was the place. Same address as the one on the business card Tails had given her when he said this was his store. The Foxy God himself waited within the walls of the building.

It had been over a week now since Tails had delivered a new PC to her boss Sally. The delicious slice of Heaven, she saw him as had snapped the last little strand on Blaze's waning control, and she'd given in and fucked him right there on her boss's desk. The kitten found herself blushing at the memory, luckily she had cleaned it quick enough so that Sally wouldn't notice. It had been incredible, mind-blowing, beyond all words, the first sex Blaze had in two years, and it was the best she'd ever had in her entire life. None of her past lovers could even come close to what he'd given her.

Her mind still reeling with thoughts of their past encounter, Blaze walked into the shop. A little bell hanging over the door jingled as she pushed it open. The inside of the place was lined with dozens of various electronics and appliances. Such as old radios, washers, fridges, etc... Pretty much anything that plugged into a wall was on a shelf or standing displayed ready to sell. She also noted the various battery-operated stuff lying in bins on the floor, obviously, most of it had been just chucked in there.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Blaze called, looking around. It was a fairly small shop, there wasn't a multitude of places to hide, maybe he was in the back room. Or helping another customer, though she sure hoped not.

"Just a minute!" Blaze's blood heated at the sound of that smooth voice. A rack of iron bars and speakers swung forward as a hidden door opened. "Welcome, how can I help..." Tails trailed off as he quickly recognized Blaze. "Ooohh. Well hello there." He said, a smirk forming across his lips as their eyes met.

"Hi," Blaze said, giving the fox a slight wave with her tail. She took all of him into view and could feel her panties were now suddenly very moist. Her golden eyes looked all over the fox, today he wore a tight red fitting T-shirt with some very form-fitting black jeans. It took almost all of Blaze's self-control to not jump him right now and have her way with him.

"So.. what's up? Needing a new TV? Or maybe a radio?" He asked, jerking his thumb behind him at a carefully stacked pile of radios in the nearby corner. "Or are you here for something besides business?"

"Well no, not really," Blaze admitted, sitting on one of the ovens so that she could now be face to face with her foxy God. "I actually came here to see you." The kitten crossed her legs as she sat down, this allowed Tails to catch a slight peek up the skirt she was wearing.

"Ah, me?" The fox acknowledged, enjoying the view he'd just been given. "Well, what about me then?"

"I, I don't know," Blaze said, averting her eyes from his own. "I just," she paused to take a breath. "Just can't stop thinking about you. Or that mind-blowing night. You've been on my mind all week long, when I wake up and when I go to bed."

It was the honest truth too. Tails was everything she wanted in a man and more. Handsome, hardworking, well built and certainly endowed between the legs. Not to mention he was one hell of a good fuck. If he wasn't opposed to commitment then he was grade a prime material, course Blaze wasn't even sure if she was ready for a full-on commitment after the past two years.

"Same here." His voice caught her by surprise. "Well, maybe not all week, but I've been thinking a lot about you too." Tails replied. The kitten's eyes widened slightly at his comment.

"Really now?" She found herself blurting out.

"Well, it's not a typical day for me when a beautiful girl like you begs me to fuck her right on her boss's desk." Tails pointed out. "As I recall, you told me right on the desk. I didn't think you'd mean it literally. But I'm not gonna complain."

"Look, fox boy, I'm not gonna deny it wasn't great. It was downright fucking amazing." Blaze began. "I just wanted to make it clear that I don't make it a habit of jumping every hot guy I see. I had just got out of a bad relationship. And you can't tell me that you weren't teasing me a bit."

"Me? Tease you?" Tails snorted, although Blaze caught his playful undertone as she spoke.

"You asked me where I wanted it, complained it was too hot, and then bent right over in front of me in jeans. And men say that women are the true teasers." She finished with a slight roll of her golden eyes.

"Okay, your right, I played you a bit." Tails sighed. "Anyways, getting to the point of the matter, why'd you come here? Did you want a date, a fuck, or just to bug me?"

"Maybe a bit of all three?" Blaze asked sheepishly. "I won't deny that I don't want you. Cause I do, I want you again bad, but as I said, I don't make a habit of mindless fucking."

"Why not, it's not so bad." Tails grinned at the sly kitten. "Hell, if you wanna screw me again, I'm closing in a few minutes. If you want a date or an actual relationship with me, see the previous answer. I'm open to both and I won't object to either.

"Well, we've only just met a couple of times and I barely know you. I'm not fully sure if I wanna date you. I'm certainly interested for sure though." Blaze replied, jumping down and standing in front of the twin-tailed Kitsune.

"Fair enough. In the meantime, what do you want now?" Tails asked. Blaze thought for a few moments, then answered.

"How about a fuck?" She asked, reaching up into her hair and pulling out the red band which held it up, letting it fall down all around her soft face. Tails winked, reaching into his pocket and taking out a set of keys. Going up to the front door, he locked it and flipped over the closed sign.

"Alright, follow me." He said, taking her hand in his own and leading her back to the door he'd appeared from earlier. Behind it was a typical office, well what to him was a normal office. A single TV screen showed the front of the shop. Obviously, it was a camera, a large desk was in the middle of the room, it was covered with a computer and other pieces of equipment in various stages of repair. Apparently, he liked to stay pretty busy the kitten thought to herself.

"Oohh another desk?" Blazed asked with a sly smirk across her thin lips.

"Nah, desks were never really my thing." Tails smiled and had reached down, undoing the buttons on the shirt Blaze wore. Exposing her soft stomach and fleshy mounds which were barely covered by the lacy purple and black striped bra she wore. "We did your thing at your work, we do my thing at mine."

"Mmm, and what's your thing?" Blaze asked with hooded eyes, letting her shirt fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Though she already had an idea as she felt Tails grab her hips and pull her down with him into a swivel chair. Reaching down, the Kitsune yanked off his shirt and tossed it onto a hook behind him. Blaze moved her legs around and got comfy till she was straddling the sexy fox, her skirt had hiked up her legs now wrapped around her soft creamy thighs.

Blaze leaned forward and pulled the fox into a hot kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth, eagerly meeting his own in a fiery dance of passion. His hands shot forward and buried themselves into her silky purple hair as she fought her tongue with his own. Licking at her teeth and along the roof of her mouth, sending shivers of pleasure through the kitten's body. His hands had just worked their way down to the back of her bra, trying to pull it open when the sound of a phone going off interrupted the two of them.

"Fuck ignore it." He mumbled, now focusing on planting dozens of butterfly kisses along the vixen's neck as the phone rang a few more times before the answering machine picked it up.

"Hey, buddy it's Sonic, you there? If you are pick up, it's about the wedding." Tails let out a groan of annoyance.

"Crap! I gotta take this." He moaned out, feeling Blaze returning the favor and peppering his neck with loving kisses.

"No, you don't. I'm here so focus on me." She replied, looking up at him.

"Ah, no I really do, Sonic's getting married soon and I'm his best man. I gotta take this." Blaze pouted like a child as Tails gave her an apologetic look, but still pressed the button for the speakerphone.

"Sonic, it's me." He began, looking down at the phone as Blaze stood up, glaring daggers at the phone. How dare his friend interrupted her time with Tails. It was then an idea popped into her mind as a slow smile slid across her face. She could have some fun with this, oh yes. She walked a few steps away from the fox and turned around to face him. Her tail swaying behind her, almost like it was motioning to the fox to look at her.

"Hey, buddy. Look we got the tuxedos for you and the guys, you can pick them up anytime after 11 tomorrow, okay?" Tails nodded and cast a glance over to see what Blaze was now up to.

"Sure, no prob.." Tails trailed off as his mouth suddenly became very dry. Watching as Blaze unhooked her bra and let it fall off onto the ground, her well-rounded breasts resting against her chest as her pink erect nipples transfixed the fox's eyes onto her. "Problem.." He muttered, now wanting those fleshy mounds so very badly.

"Great! The ceremony is gonna be at the castle at 2 pm on Saturday. But Sally wants us all there by 9 am for rehearsal. She's being pretty stingy about everything. Sonic continued on, completely unaware of the striptease his friend was getting from one sexy ass cat. Blaze let her leather skirt fall to the floor, revealing a purple and black striped thong which rode quite nicely up her crotch. Hiding very little from the foxes piercing gaze.

"Uh-huh..." Tails droned like a robot, staring at Blaze slowly turned around, swaying her hips side to side with her tail slipping into her thong. She bent over with her rear faced directly at him as she used her tail to slowly slid her thong all the way down to her ankles. Where she deftly kicked them back and watched as they landed right on the foxes crotch. Tails' eyes went wide as he looked from his crotch back over to the kitten. Blaze winked and turned around to face him, staring at her hips, she ran her hands slowly up her thighs. Stopping to cup her breasts as she gave them a squeeze, moaning out in pleasure, she reached and flipped her hair from her face as she walked back over to the horny fox.

"Hey, Tails! You listening to me? You sound stoned or something." Sonic asked. Tails meanwhile was too busy looking down as Blaze fell down to her knees, inches from his jeans which now suddenly felt way too tight and small for him.

"Uh. Yeah! I'm listening, promise." Tails assured his friend, watching as Blaze's hand came forward to unzip his jeans. Only to stop as she got another idea, grabbing the soaked thong, she picked it up with her tail and dangled it in front of his face. While at the same time, she bit down on his zipper and pulled it down along with his jeans and boxers. Revealing his thick rock hard length to her, the tip was swollen and caked with pre as she could see the shaft was throbbing hard.

"Awesome! Oh! And guess what? Sally's dad bought us a house! It's not fully ours yet, but we got the date picked to sign the deeds." Sonic went on rambling. Blaze leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue along the underside of his girth, causing Tails to bite his lips and wince in pleasure. Her rough cat tongue felt soo good, especially when it worked it's way up to his tip. The fox tried hard not to moan as his eyes locked on the kitten's own and he could see the sly glint within them.

"That's good mannn." He gasped, watching as Blaze now began to stroke him slowly, placing kisses all along the length of his cock. Finally, with a smirk and a wink at the fox before her, she opened her mouth wide and slid down. Taking all of his meat into her hot mouth and letting the tip hit the back of her throat.

"Yeah, sadly it's not as big as we'd hoped for, but it's a good starter home. You should visit sometime, feel free to come whenever you want. I know Sally would love to see you again." Sonic offered. After hearing that comment, Blaze took Tails shaft from her mouth with a soft pop and smirked up at him.

"I'd say the same thing." She giggled, going back down to bob her head up and down his spit covered shaft. Enveloping it back into that amazing pool of warm liquid heat. Making the fox have to work harder to not moan and alert his friend what he was actually doing.

"Anyway, I wanted to go over the speech draft you sent me for the dinner," Sonic said. "You mention at the start." Blazed moved her head faster and faster, sucking even harder around his length as she reached up to cup his balls. This cause Tails to let out a loud moan as he slapped his hands over his mouth. "Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Oh fuck! Sonic man I gotta go!" The fox wheezed out. Blaze smirked and began to wrap her tongue around his swollen tip, digging her tongue into the tip to earn out more of his delicious pre.

"Tails? Hey man, you okay?" Sonic asked with a concerned tone. Blaze began to stroke his shaft faster with her hands in time with her mouth. Another moan came from Tails' throat as he arched himself up into the kitten's mouth.

"Sonic, I'm serious, I gotta.." Tails cut himself off as Blaze gave a firm hard squeeze to his aching balls. With a cry of pure ecstasy, hot cum erupted into her mouth and down her throat. Blaze swallowed down all of his seed till the last drop. Licking up every last inch as she kept stroking him while her tongue worked down his length, making sure to clean him thoroughly.

"Tails? You okay, what the heck happened?" Sonic asked. Tails just stared at Blaze, awestruck and panting hard as the kitten stood up with a wicked grin on her face.

"He came and went." She replied, climbing back into Tails lap and leaning down to kiss him deeply on the lips.

"Huh? Tails who was-" Blaze reached over and snapped the phone cord out of the wall, effectively ending the call for them.

"He talks waaaay too much," Blaze whispered, rubbing her tongue slowly along Tails lips, as she began to deepen the kiss. The fox groaned as the kitten began to grind hard against him, causing his spent fox hood to flare back to life quickly. He grabbed her curved hips and lifted the kitten up, only to arch his hips upwards and grind his shaft against her wet flower. Letting go of the sexy female, dropping her right onto his length so he slid deep inside her causing them both to moan loudly.

Blaze let out a loud groan as Tails didn't even wait, he began to thrust up deeper into her velvet folds and panted hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled her face into her chest. "Mm, suck my tits!" She commanded, holding onto his shoulders for better leverage as his cock slammed deeper into her pussy. His hard tip ramming right into her cervix and sending the kitten into mind-numbing pleasure. Giving her a smirk, the horny fox kept his hands on her smooth hips and gave them a squeeze, running his tongue along her breasts. His tongue capturing one of her rosy nipples and biting down, tugging and sucking it as he enjoyed her sweet tits.

"Oh Gosh! Oh Gosh!" Blaze gasped, rising up to the fox then letting herself fall back down against him. Tails hands traced down her hips to grab her firm ass, moving her faster, harder with him. Blaze began to squeal and moan as Tails repositioned his legs closer to the chair. Allowing him to give more strength to his thrusts, and the fox sure used every bit he had. Working to send the horny kitten back to that place they'd reached only once before.

"Fuck me! Harder! HARDER!" The kitten panted, slamming against the fox faster. Tails leaned back in the chair now positioned so that Blaze was practically riding him. He looked up into her eyes as she rubbed her pussy right down on his crotch, having enveloped his whole cock. The fox was all too eager to obey what the woman wanted, slamming up into her with the force of a demon as his fox hod violated her, practically rearranging her insides as he took her. Blaze tossed her head back, sending her lavender hair streaming down her back as she could feel her slick inner walls starting to clench around his shaft.

"Blaze." He hissed, using that same tone Blaze found all too familiar. She somehow found the power to lean her head forward to stare into Tails' eyes. "Scream for me. Like a good girl." He reminded her with that same sly grin. He kept thrusting faster into her, loving the feeling of her hot walls wrapping around him like a snug glove, when finally. She couldn't take anymore and snapped, sending her body back into that euphoric state she'd reached only once before.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Blaze screamed to high heaven as she came hard, her cunt contracting and pulsing around Tails rock hard cock. He soon followed her right into that same place, his cum crashing into her womb and coating her inner caverns with his warm seed as he let out a roar of satisfaction. Tails hips kept bucking as a reflex as Blaze fell down against him, resting her head on his shoulders as she struggled to breathe.

"Wow... just... wow." The kitten gasped, staring blankly into nothing. Tails nodded, running his fingers up the kitten's spine.

"Yeah... wow.." He agreed. Blaze weakly lifted her head and cupped his face in her hands, bringing him forward for a sweet gentle kiss.

"I think I can get used to that.." She whispered against his lips. Tails smiled and licked her lips along with his own.

"Mmm, so could I." He replied. Wrapping his arms around the kitten and held her as they both found their wits again.

"Think anyone heard us?" Blaze asked, leaning back, the fox still balls deep inside her warm folds.

"I doubt it, you've seen the whole shop now, and the door is locked." Tails assured her. "We could stay here all night. If you want, this actually is my house, if you want to go upstairs." The fox jerked a thumb to another door set into the wall. Blaze grinned as she reached down to run her claws along the length of his cock that wasn't buried inside her.

"Mmm, well, I don't work tomorrow." She told him, capturing a small bead of their mixed cum ad bringing it up to her lips. Licking it off very slowly and very sexually as Tails smirked. Reaching up with his hands to cup her breasts, tweaking her still hard nipples.

"Really now?" He grinned, bucking his hips slightly. Blaze just narrowed her eyes and came forward for another hot kiss, a smile on her face. Maybe now, she'd finally found that one she'd been looking for.

The End?

* * *

Hope ya all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Till next time~


End file.
